wolfpackroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sir Rock
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolf Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bad Dogs Pack page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meerkats123 (Talk) 15:03, January 3, 2011 Yes we can do that. Meerkats123 15:51, January 3, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can you tell other users to come here? I can't realy get going here until people start showing interest. I told a few users, but I have had no luck. Meerkats123 08:12, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can you find a Picture of the Druids Pack? Meerkats123 08:30, January 16, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Hey Sir Rock Are you coming back here. At last this place is picking up tuns of users They are all niceMeerkats123 12:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) What pack do you want to be in Meerkats123 20:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Let's change the month to May Meerkats123 13:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a wolf in the Druids? Meerkats123 13:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) You be Thor and I'll be Loki? Okay then I guess I'll be three wolves in the Druids. Are you going to join the Hell Hounds? Aniju Aura 14:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay then I made Loki's page so upload his photo. Also have Vincent rove by the Hell Hounds so Dolly can mate with him. I don't know if I want to be the alpha female for long there since I am Oriole at the Druids. I plan on role playing as her pup. I will have her have two pups, you can be the other one. Aniju Aura 14:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) It can be Prowler, if you want. But do you want to be affiliated with the Hogwarts RPG? *As an affiliate, you leave a link to the Hogwarts RPG on this Wiki's home page. *In return, the Hogwarts RPG will do the same. Would you like to? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 16:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Meerkays123 keeps charging everything to May even though everyone believed it is winter. I say it is still Janaury because in Mya there would be no snow. He also doesn't update the Packs. It seems I have to do all the work. I think we should make a new section and stay in it May now or move the role plays really fast through the months. I am not sure when pups would be born. Aniju Aura 01:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay Dolly is in the forest now. I had her leave the rest of the Hell Hounds behind so she would be alone. Aniju Aura 18:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I have to go but I think that is it. I plan on being one of Dolly's pups. Aniju Aura 01:44, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I changed the Hel Hounds' history so the pups would be born in spring and summer months. Nikita was born in March and has new litter-mates so Dante could have Holly be his mother. Aniju Aura 02:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Can Vincent be the natal alpha male of the Rascals Meerkats123 15:41, May 31, 2011 (UTC) You must see my new blog It's important Meerkats123 02:39, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I was hoping we have that Rascals splinter group so Marico and the other Druid males could join the main group or the splinter. Now that Bella had mated with another male, I rather have the Druid males join the splinter group. I want my mate to be a pure and never had been with another male. Meerkats123 can wait to have pups. That's all he thinks about and it is kinda annoying. So I rather be mates with someone else, maybe River Song or Violet. Patty123 said she like her wolf Violet yo have a mate so maybe she will became the alpha female with Marico. I would like Ryan to be mates with Oriole at the Druids. I'll see where I can get Cassidy to go. Maybe to the Hell Hounds? Aniju Aura 00:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, maybe the Rascasl will spliter soon but Vervaina dn Vincet will ahve to stay in the Rascals while the females form the splinter group. I want to have a female wolf but I need to think of a name. I am finally Saya in the Bad Dogs. It is easier to think of male names that female. Anyways I thought maybe you can bee Ricochet and I bee Rocketeer. Aniju Aura 09:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I have decided to give you administrative power How do I do that? Meerkats123 02:19, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Sir Rock you are now an administrator Meerkats123 02:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I changed my mine on the two wolves Dolly gave birth to. I think I may be too busy to role play much here as any more wolves. Want to instead have Ricochet and Rocketeer be meerkats instead? You don't havwe to role play as Dolly's pups any more. Aniju Aura 15:01, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay Commando meerkats, I actually want some new rovers males. I don't know about them being wolves or meerkats. Aniju Aura 06:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) You know what I think I want to be Dolly's daughter now. If you want to be her brother that is fine with me. Aniju Aura 04:34, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Terratory Map. Meerkats123 13:57, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I wish people would leanr to spell Dante's name correctly. Anyways my Hell Hound pup's name shell be Lucina. Since there is a lot going on at the Druids, want Vervain and Vincent to go to the Bad Dogs for now? Aniju Aura 22:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. I like the name Apollo. Besides Nikita's name starts with a N so it is okay to have two wolves with the name letter. My two wolves in the Hell Hounds both start with D, Dolly and Dante. Lucina is the different one. Aniju Aura 23:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Okay, I'll let Meerkats123 and SnapeFan1 know. I already started roleplaying her in the Druids. Monkey Roleplay Wiki Hi Sir Rock, I created the Monkey Roleplay Wiki and since you created the Meerkats Roleplay Wiki and helped Meerkats123 with this wiki, do you think you'd be able to help me with that wiki? Thanks! What kind of monkeys? Just monkes from a jungle somewhere. For the Wild Dog Roleplay thing, could you send me a link once it's ready and it's okay. And for the Edward thing, could you please post it? I'm very busy with quite a few wikis I need to do things on. Can you change Shadow's name? I am role playing as one of Whippet's pups, Shadow. Meerkats123 21:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Did you need any help with your Wild Dog Roleplay Wiki? I just opened up the Monkey Roleplay. Okay, thanks! Crusade RPG Would you like to join the Crusade RPG, where you can roleplay someone in Medieval Times? are you allowed to create your own title says it all I got one or two YHM011 Hell Hounds. I would like to call it Xaphania, and YDM013 Druids, I would like to call it Icicle. Lilly Lovegood(2) 09:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) PS Can i make them and rp them?? Currently: Xaphania (YDF019) doesn't have any litter mates. She was born to cinderella and prince on 5 March,1995. Lilly Lovegood(2) 09:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Dunno about Icicle, tho,haven't made him yet Lilly Lovegood(2) 09:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I actually didn't want Dante in the new pack but it seems I didn't get a choice. His mate was going to be born in that pack. Anyways Anubis should be the alpha male not Dante. Aniju Aura 11:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sir Rock. I just looked at your user page and you still had Anubis listed as a Hell Hounds wolf, not a Quapaw wolf. Just thought you wanted to update it... Ah, okay, sorry. Territory Map How did you create the territory map? Two great minds think alike. What did you mean by "I think if Josephina had pups around the same time as Oriole, she would loss them like Snowy did."? Okay. I don't know yet, I'll be thinking about it. If the hunters weren't supposed to be in Yellowstone and Prowler and Edward weren't monitored by anything, then the rangers wouldn't know about the hunters. But Prowler's idea was to hide the bodies. What if they eat the bodies? So, we just leave it how it is and hopefully, the rangers won't come. Maybe, anyways, if we don't roleplay it, it won't happen. Twisy is needed in Lamar Valley. I don't remember right now but whatever. I can stand the slutty wolves we have here. Meerkats123 is the worse. I never seem able to et my wolves to rove because of his. And none of my males can ever mate with his females or any ones because he is always mating with other peoples and of noe playable wolves. Can Cassidy at least rove at the Hell Hounds and mate with Nikita. I so badly want him to do more then just chase off ever rover. The only one left would be Loki but I don't know what to do with him. :( I wanted Marico to join the Rascals and be the alpha male but Bella already mated so the my Druids males have no where to go. Everyone except Saya are pregnant in the Bad Dogs so there is no luck there. Aniju Aura 19:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Corman Roving at the Druids Can Corman mate with Twisy? RE: Yeah. We just need more users to start roleplaying. How's the Wild Dog Roleplay going? Check Heart Lake. And with the Prowler thing, it is just roleplay, nothing real about it. I'm just imagining him in a bad mood. Sorry it wasn't realistic. And how long do you think it will take for the Wild Dog Roleplay to open? I'll think of something and I'll leave Sky a message. Now, do you think the Wild Dog Roleplay will open soon? Moonstar created the Lion RP but it needs to be worked on. And Monkey RP is officially open, it just needs more users to start roleplay. I offered to help with the Lion RP too but got no answer. I'll ask again. It's lionroleplay.wikia.com. The troops are mixed species. I'll help with the Lion RP too. ---- Thank you so much for reminding me about Brigid, for some reason I keep forgeting. As for making another wolf in the Rascals; I definatly will at some point, but not yet. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 13:47, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Wild Dogs Breeding You said in your blog that only the dominant pair can breed. You also said that the dominant female takes care of all the pups, even if they aren't hers. I'm guessing those pups would be the children of the last dominant female. Am I correct? Sir Rock, Can you help me set up my new Wiki please? Here's a link http://wildhorsesroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Wild_Horses_Role_Play_Wiki Meerkats123 01:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Possibly. I'm not sure if I'll have the time. Fear the pink mist! 02:29, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll check it out. And I forgot about him xD Fear the pink mist! 02:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: They are now affiliates with Monkey Roleplay! And well, when I hae the chance! Thanks! I think you told me that you did not know much about wild horses Here's something that might help http://www.pbs.org/wnet/nature/episodes/cloud-wild-stallion-of-the-rockies/full-episode/260/ Meerkats123 21:36, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps we should wait a bit. There would be too many pups to take care of, I think. Fear the pink mist! 11:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, but she doesn't even have to be overly pregnant yet. Sky, it's over 9000!! 20:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC) New Wolf Can I role play YBM014 from the Bad Dogs.I would like his name to be Taloan.Moonstar You're right, maybe we should go with that. Stop right there criminal scum! 23:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry if this bothers you, but is Jade going to have her pups? Meerkats123 16:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC)